Paradise By The Dashboard Light
Paradise By The Dashboard Light ist ein Song aus der einundzwanzigsten Episode der dritten Staffel, And the winner is..., und wird von Blaine, Brittany Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Puck, Rachel und Santana mit den New Directions bei den Nationals gesungen. Das Original stammt von Meat Loaf aus seinem zweiten Album "Bat Out Of Hell" von 1977. Charts Lyrics Finn: Well, I remember every little thing As if it happened only yesterday Parking by the lake And there was not another car in sight And I never had a girl Looking any better than you did And all the kids at school They were wishing they were me that night Puck mit New Directions: And now our bodies are oh so close and tight It never felt so good, it never felt so right Kurt (und Blaine in der Episode) mit New Directions: And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife Blaine (Mike): C'mon! (Hold tight!) Oh c'mon! (Hold tight!) Brittany und Santana mit New Directions: Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night Blaine und Kurt mit New Directions: I can see paradise by the dashboard light Finn (mit New Directions): Though it's cold and lonely in the (Deep dark) (und Mercedes mit New Directions: night!) Mercedes mit New Directions: In the deep dark night Finn (und Mercedes mit New Directions): Paradise by the (Dashboard light) Finn und Puck: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Blaine, Finn und Puck: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Blaine, Brittany, Finn und Puck: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Blaine, Brittany, Finn, Mercedes und Puck mit New Directions: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Rachel: Stop right there (Mercedes: Night!) I gotta know right now Before we go any further Do you love me? Will you love me forever? Do you need me? Will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy For the rest of my life? Will you take me away And will you make me your wife? Finn (New Direction-Mädchen): Let me sleep on it (Sleep on it) Baby, baby let me sleep on it (Sleep on it) Let me sleep on it And I'll give you an answer in the morning Rachel: I gotta know right now Do you love me? (New Directions: Do you, do you love me?) Will you love me forever? Do you need me? (New Directions: Do you, do you need me?) Will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy (New Directions: Will you never leave me) For the rest of my life? Will you take me away (New Directions: Do you, do you, do you) And will you make me your wife? Rachel mit New Directions: Do you love me? Rachel: Will you love me forever? Finn mit New Directions-Jungs: Let me sleep on it Rachel mit New Directions-Mädchen: Will you love me forever? Finn mit New Directions-Jungs: Let me sleep on it Rachel mit New Directions-Mädchen: Will you love me forever Finn (mit New Directions): I couldn't take it any longer Lord I was crazed And when the feeling came upon me Like a tidal wave I started (swearing to my god) And on my (mother's) grave That I would (love you to the end of time) I swore! I would (love you to the end of time) New Directions: Ah, aah, aaah Finn mit New Directions: So now I'm praying for the end of time To hurry up and arrive 'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you I don't think that I can really survive I'll never break my promise or forget my vow Finn: But God only knows what I can do right now! Finn mit New Directions: I'm praying for the end of time It's all that I can do (Mercedes: All that I can do!) Prayin' for the end of time So I can end my time with you! (Mercedes: You! Yeah!) Finn mit New Directions (Rachel): It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right) And it was so much better than it is today. (Mercedes: Better than it is today!) (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife) It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right) And it was so much better than it is today. (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife) It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right) And it was so much better than it is today. (Mercedes: Long ago ooh!) (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife) Finn und Rachel mit New Directions: Felt so right! Felt so good! Paradise! (Mercedes: Ooh yeah!) Paradise! Trivia *Das ist die 400. Musiknummer. Möglicherweise wird daher die komplett gedrehte Performance gezeigt und keine gekürzte Version. *Blaine ist der einzige Nichtabgänger, der ein Solo in diesem Song hat, wohingegen Quinn die einzige Abgängerin ist, die keins hat. *Das Original dauert um die 8:30 Minuten, wurde aber in der Serie auf unter vier gekürzt. *Auf der Setlist, die in Menschliche Requisite zu sehen ist, steht, dass der Song ursprünglich von Artie, Blaine, Brittany, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Puck, Rachel, Sam, Santana und Tina mit den New Directions performt werden soll. Aus unbekannten Gründen singen aber Artie, Sam und Tina in dieser Version nicht mit. *Auf der offiziellen GleeOnFox-Wwebsite wurde die Performance anstelle von Paradise By The Dashboard Light als "Meat Loaf Mashup" gelistet, obwohl es gar kein Mash-Up ist. *Die erste New Directions-Wettbewerbsperformance, bei der Joe, seit seinem Beitritt im Glee Club, mit performt. Fehler *Am Anfang des Songs rennt Quinn mit den anderen Mädchen über die Bühne. Drei Sekunden später, als die Mädchen auf den Treppen gezeigt werden, ist Quinn nicht zu sehen, da sie erst später im Song auftritt. *Bei dem "in the deep dark night!"-Part, drehen sich Brittany und Mercedes um und machen Anstalten, auf ihre Positionen zu gehen, wobei Santana auf ihrer linken Seite. Danach ist zu sehen, wie Brittany Santanas Kopf hält, aber in der nächsten Eintellung tut sie es nicht. *An einer Stelle der Peformance fehlt Mercedes auf einmal. In der nächsten Einstellung ist sie wieder auf ihrem Platz. *Obwohl Mike die "Hold tight"-Zeilen singt, sieht man in der Episode, dass Blaine sie singt. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Mike Chang Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce Kategorie:Solos von Noah Puckerman Kategorie:Nationals